clans_of_the_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ripple.of.mc
Archives: None TFM Wanna play? k. I wish you could draw my oc. <3''☾Darkfang903☽' 00:37, February 12, 2016 (UTC)'' Signature Could you make a sig like this? If not, just choose two of those colors.☾Darkfang903☽'' 04:08, February 19, 2016 (UTC) '' Didn't notice that. Alright. ^-^☾Darkfang903☽'' 02:06, February 20, 2016 (UTC)'' Hi Ripple! I decided to come back if that's ok with you and the others.Icyclaw11' 03:46, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Ripple! It's good to be back. :3 'Icyclaw11' 01:54, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Could you make a SIG similar to that? I can change it if u want. :3☾Darkfang903☽' 02:30, February 25, 2016 (UTC)'' Hey Ripple! I was wondering if I could use some coding off the the wikia's front page (changing the colors, wprds, etc.) and if I can request a wikia partnership. http://warriors-of-the-stars.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Of_The_Stars_Wikia. Oh, and I have to be approved by an admin for joining a clan? Thanks! '[[User talk:Duskfeather77|☆Du'']]''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77☆'' 00:54, March 7, 2016 (UTC) I got it but I want to add links and shadow. D;☾Darkfang903☽ '' 02:22, March 8, 2016 (UTC) So you know when it said I changed something on the Moonfall page? I didn't do it. :P So I don't know who did it... '''Icyclaw11 01:37, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Could my Thunderclan and RiverClan cat be excepted yet? =.=☾Darkfang903☽ '' 23:40, March 15, 2016 (UTC) OMG YUSSSSS!!! :D That would be great! Emberflare being Juniper's mentor! Yes please!!! :D Great idea Ripple! '''Icyclaw11 00:45, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Should I make a character in another clan? Icyclaw11 23:37, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Ok! Maybe RiverClan? She's gonna be a calico and white cat. :3 Icyclaw11 23:40, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Juniperpaw is getting attacked by Darkstar :P I kinda think she deserves to be scolded. Icyclaw11 23:41, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Wanna play TFM? Icyclaw11 00:21, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Awww okay. - pats your back- Icyclaw11 00:59, March 22, 2016 (UTC) RP Could you approve my characters on the ThunderClan and RiverClan approval page? And also reply on the ShadowClan RP?☾Darkfang903☽ ''' 19:11, April 3, 2016 (UTC) 1 last time 1 last time i bother the godly ripple k 'Sonorous'♪''' 01:53, April 9, 2016 (UTC) The grammar is over 9,000 Thancks yu four aprooving muy cHarecturrs, I reely apreshiate eit?☾Darkfang903☽ '' 02:43, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ART ART TRADE *Gasps loudly* I'VE BEEN WAITING TOO LONG FOR IT ''☾Darkfang903☽'' 00:16, April 13, 2016 (UTC)'' yeah send me the link ~ ☾Darkfang903☽'' 03:13, April 13, 2016 (UTC)'' Yeah I completely agree with you. I feel like we should just move our characters and delete the older ones on TROTC. I really like the Dark and Moth shipping so far and this is, so far , a great idea. This place seems pretty dead but, we'll have to delete a lot of pages and characters though.''☾Darkfang903☽ 03:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I'd really like to help out here if that's alright. Hopefully someday I can be an admin on here anyway if I csn just let me know. 19:20, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ripple... do you maybe want to do a join.me sometime and chat a little bit? It's been awhile since I've been on anything due to a bunch of things that happened, and it'd be nice to talk to one of the people that are most likely still my friends. — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 20:38, May 10, 2016 (UTC)